1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for exchanging data and audio between landline telephones and various electronic devices.
2. Background
Many users own both cordless landline telephone and cellular telephone. There is a strong user desire to use cellular telephone services (e.g., to take advantage of free night and weekend calls) from the comfort of the home landline telephone. Other users want to use the handset of their cordless telephone to communicate with others via the wireless network of the cellular telephone. For example, a user may want to take an incoming call received by the cellular telephone using the cordless handset while the cellular telephone is charging in its docking station. As another example, the user may want to access or transfer data between the cellular telephone and his home telephone (e.g., access or copy the cellular address book into his home telephone).
Known systems that couple a cellular telephone to a landline telephone rely on a physical connection to exchange control information, data and audio. Problems with such systems include, for example, mechanical contour, physical connector, electrical, and protocol problems. With respect to mechanical contour, a cellular telephone cradle is required and this cradle must physically fit the cellular telephone. A physical connector matching the cellular telephone connector is required, and the exact electrical characteristics of each cellular telephone must be followed. With respect to protocol, the exact protocol and command set provided by the cellular telephone must be used. None of the above factors are standardized, and existing cellular telephones differ radically in the above attributes. Hardware (e.g. mechanical, electrical, and electronic) and software development is typically required to support new cellular telephones. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for wireless communications between cellular telephones and landline telephones.
In addition to the landline telephone and cellular telephone, many users possess separate electronic devices at homes, such as wireless headsets, cameras, and other devices. These electronic devices do not communicate with telephones. That is, users control and use the devices independently of the telephone. Accordingly, it would be also appreciated that the systems and methods for providing wireless communications between the cellular telephone and the landline telephone can be extendable to the applications of wireless communications between the landline telephone and one or more additional electronic devices.